Wrenthen
WRENTHEN, '''commonly known as "Wren" and otherwise known as "Captain Australia", "Ya Boy" or "Chaddus Maximus" is a fulda Veteran and the server's resident cool kid, one of the ''highest ''administrators (daddy's favourite) and a well-respected member of the community. Wren has been here since day one, when the server went public, and joined on the same date as many others: December 29th, 2017. On this day RB, Cap, Apian and others all joined. He has been summed up by RBNOW as such: "Wren is a gay Jewish emotional alpha male who is the middling charismatic dictator of the Fulda world" He is well known for chronic abuse of alcohol and.. other.. substances. He can be quoted that the longest stretch of time he has been sober for since he started drinking was probably three months and they were the worst three months of his life. On many occasions, Wrenthen has been quite mentally unstable and very rarely leading to questionable acts of administration (kind way of putting that he deleted several discord channels under the assumption it was approved by Moc to do so.) His sexual escapades, he hopes, are humourous and comedic to many members of the fulda discord. Such as the time he announced to everyone that he "broke his dick" and that it was "bleeding everywhere". Wrenthen often finds himself naturally in positions of power. Oftentimes he attempts to gain power purposefully, however on many occasions he has either felt obliged to take power for the sake of the security and stability of the nation he is in, or has been unwillingly given power by others. Wren changes his name in every server to fit some kind of roleplay. Mostly last name but occasionally first. '''As an admin, '''Wren is often dealing with crisis on the server after crisis. Self titled "kindergarten teacher" he has mediated many fights amongst friends and banned more annoying edge-lords than he can count. Notably, his worst and most horrid time as an admin was when Wrenthen felt obliged to prosecute Founder and Head Admin Mocpages in ''The Trial of Mocpages. ''To summarise, Mocpages committed an issue of admin abuse and no staff member was either active at the time or wanted to prosecute the Head Admin. Ultimately Wrenthen began a trial and held a vote of the Fulda membership. Mocpages was found guilty and sentenced to two weeks detention from Admin responsibilities. '''THE BEGINNING OF FULDA for its new public users. Of course beforehand there was the pre-public servers, but for the new influx of people and for Wrenthen Antherius especially this was a brand new server that everyone was excited to start playing. Quickly getting adjusted Antherius founded the New Wales Church and participated much in the United Nations. He made the foolish mistake of getting in bed with both the Communist bloc and Democratic. Antherius ultimately sided with Xion's democratic bloc and helped found the King's First Coalition against the Union of Socialist Republics. War broke out and the New Wales Church suffered many casualties until eventually the Manhattan Sect (largest city) and Macquarie Village were both destroyed in nuclear attacks. It is rumoured that inhuman creatures took over. ---- Wrenthen Augustus founded Gondor with ApianArcher and CaptainPi, along with much of the Democratic bloc of Cold War One. It was formed as a triarchy of three kings, but eventually fell into bureaucratic and a non-moving disorder. Seeing the bureaucratic mess and absurd ways of the Gondor legal system Wrenthen attempted his first coup to install order and reduce the red-tape. Neither Apian nor Cap took certain security threats seriously, nor did they attempt to reduce the bureaucratic mess. Augustus finally decided his hand was forced, and he had to attempt his coup. He technically gained power in the LAW ENFORCEMENT (Powers, Responsibilities and Conduct) Act 2018 bill he had passed, but never used his new powers before the server was over. ---- After the destruction of the New Wales Church the region and people of Britannia were left defenceless, rummaging around and homeless. Starving. Conquered by one war lord after the next. Until a man named Atticus, said to be a descendent of Wrenthen Antherius, took up his sword and protected his countrymen. He liberated the people and built defences, gave out food, educated the young. It was as if the Emperor was returned in him, and many from all over the deserted and destroyed country flocked to him for protection. Atticus founded the city of Yorkshire and became Duke. Then Lancaster and became King. The Church was refounded and a new pope was found in the man Gregory Hailin. He was said to have been in deep prayer when it came to him: he must crown Atticus as Emperor of the British and name him the true descendent of Wrenthen. Atticus reluctantly accepted the imperial crown and name of Wrenthen. He decided that for his people, he would do anything. Thus Atticus became His Britannic Majesty Emperor Atticus Wrenthen Antherius. After deep thought and troubled wondering the Emperor decided that for his people who wanted only a good and content life without the chains of the bourgeoisie and who certainly didn't want to exploit others, Wrenthen declared his road to communism and joined the Comintern alliance. However, before he did this, Antherius carefully and skilfully took over the bourgeoisie country of Galizien and Lodomerien. He deposed their Soldier King and freed their people to the communist utopia. Wrenthen then set about the abolishment of the monarchy, the destruction of the bourgeois infrastructure within the state and held elections for the first President of the Free Roman Union, a union between the freed peoples of Britannia, Galizien and Lodomerien. Wrenthen Antherius naturally won the first election and became President and the People's Champion of the Free Roman Union. ---- Wrenthen was a simple farmer, content with life as it was to him: with no ambition or goal for anything more. He desired nothing but a simple life. Wren began work as an architect and helped design the city of Venice for the Venetian Kingdom. He was eventually asked by the King to become a Knight and serve the King as his protector, to which Wrenthen could not decline and thus became Sir Wrenthen, Captain of the King's Guard. Then there was the tragic incident of the royal death of His Majesty the King Johannes. Left in mourning, the whole Kingdom was griefstruck. Upon the ascension of *INSERT MAD TITLES HERE* King Mocpages, Wrenthen was found to be the Crown Prince and heir to the throne. Sir Wrenthen was not allowed to refuse and thus he became Prince Archbishop Palatine of Venice, Supreme Sea Lord, First Constable of the Realm, Grand High Executioner, Dr Sir Wrenthen "the Goatfuckn't" of the Knights of the Crimson Dragon, Order of Merit, Brass Star, Order of Meritorous Conduct, Absurd Medal Award (For valor), 1066 Fishing Trip Campaign Medal. Unfortunately, everyone died in an apocalyptic end-of-world event that killed everyone, tragically, before their prime. ---- Wrenthen Mikhailov quickly rose to power within the Concordat Alliance. Starting as a nobody and being refused any roles by Executive Director Sneaky, he got CaptainPi's and Edling's support in the Strategic Initiative Committee to join said Committee against Sneaky's agenda. Wrenthen became de jure head of the NKVD with Cap being the figurehead and won his first election for Secretary Director. Not soon afterwards an internal crisis began with Doom's attempted coup of the Alliance leadership. Unaware of who was and wasn't loyal to the alliance, a fight between CaptainPi and Wrenthen emerged. With evidence stacking up against them both it looked like to either of them that the other was disloyal. Wrenthen had the full legal authority as Secretary Director to order CaptainPi to stand down after Cap had repeatedly put Wrenthen's investigation into Doom at jeopardy. Yet CaptainPi refused orders and continued his own investigation into Wrenthen's loyalty risking Wren's investigation. After intervention by the Executive Director, the Doom crisis was resolved and Doom arrested and sentenced to be shot by a firing squad. Mikhailov decided that the current constitution was too relaxed and allowed this crisis to begin in the first place and further allowed the crisis to snowball into a fight amongst the Strategic Initiative Committee. He gained the support of Edling Llywd and Zeph and drafted, wrote up and finalised a new constitution that which outlined and created specific ministerial roles and organisation. He insisted the Executive Director Sneaky accept it, and Sneaky did. After Wrenthen saw the repeated unconstitutional and criminally negligent acts of Executive Director Sneaky, such as the continuous dismissals of Ministers from their respective departments and threats to break international treaties, Wrenthen, along with Edling Llywd and Zeph ultimately decided an impeachment was absolutely necessary for the safety and security of the Concordat Alliance. Wrenthen took over Sneaky's position and renamed it thus becoming General Secretary Wrenthen Mikhailov of the Concordat Alliance.